


Empty

by Lunar_Crystalis



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Betrayal, Insanity, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Crystalis/pseuds/Lunar_Crystalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my messed up random creations. Yes, I know it's a bit ooc, but hey it's fanfiction</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my messed up random creations. Yes, I know it's a bit ooc, but hey it's fanfiction

_Master… Help…._

_I’m coming, Ezra. Just hold on._

            The Jedi and his padawan had not seen it coming. How could they? The crew had always been so good to them, never showing any hints of their plans. Then, the Inquisitor offered to give Fulcrum, who had been captured, back. All in exchange for Ezra. Kanan, of course, had refused to give up his padawan, so Sabine used her stun grenade on him. Only a few minutes later he had awoken and stolen the _Phantom_.

            Kanan was now trying desperately to find his lost padawan. Ezra had become more to him than just his padawan; he was his son in all but blood. He could not bear to lose him completely. How could they have given his son away?!? HOW COULD THEY?!? He didn’t care that the dark side was creeping into his mind; he’d had enough of playing the hero. Being a hero only brought you pain.

            He could sense Ezra up ahead. He was in that ship. Into the hangar he went, ignoring the damage the _Phantom_ took, blinded by his anger and desperation. He barely noticed himself running out of the _Phantom_ towards the nearest door, throwing Stormtroopers as he went. He needed to go up. There was a lift. Up he went. He needed to go right, but there were Stormtroopers in the way. **_KILL THEM._** Yes, yes, he’d do that…

            Finally, Ezra was behind this door. **_RIP IT OUT._** What a wonderful idea! There was Ezra, looking about the same as when Kanan had last seen him.

            “Well, isn’t this a surprise. The Jedi Master with eyes shot through with the color of the Sith? Maybe you don’t belong with the rebels. They did, after all, betray you and your padawan. What do you say, Jedi? Will you become a Sith Lord, thus insuring that both you and your padawan will be treated well, or will you go back to those who betrayed you without a second thought, and risk losing your padawan all over again?”

            Go back to THEM? He couldn’t do that. Ezra meant too much to him. The offer that the Inquisitor made was quite tempting… NO, HE WAS A JEDI! But, being a Jedi meant being a hero and a rebel. He didn’t want to be either of those things anymore. And Ezra could have a better life if he accepted the offer. He- He’d do it. For Ezra.

            “I’ll become a Sith Lord. For Ezra.”

 

* * *

 

 

            A human male dressed in black, formfitting clothes and a black hooded robe stood on the bridge of the _Vengeance_ , a Star Destroyer. His bright yellow eyes watched the crew of the ship go about their business. A second yellow-eyed human male, dressed nearly exactly the same as the first, walked up to him. He was shorter than the first male.

            “Master, the rebels have appeared on Lothal.”

            “Excellent. We can get payback for what they did to us, isn’t that right, Ezra?”

            “Indeed, Kanan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So people die in this chapter, beware.

            After reporting to his Master, Ezra went to his quarters. Unlike the crew’s quarters, it was rather spacious. However, it was sparsely decorated, with only a few pads, a single holo, a plain black mask, and a stand holding a simple leather necklace with a blue crystal at the end. The crystal was the one that was once held in his lightsaber, before it was replaced by the Sith red crystal. Now he wore it remind him of the betrayal he and his Master had suffered. Vaguely at the back of his mind he knew that his old self had loved his betrayers like a family, but that had caused his old self to break and hold tightly to the one person who was still there for him.

            He followed Kanan’s instructions to the letter now. If he was good for Kanan, he would never leave Ezra, right? He’d always be there for Ezra if Ezra was good. And that’s all he had ever wished for. Someone who’d be there for him.

            _Ezra, prepare. We’re going down to the surface._

_Yes, Master._

            Time to get into his ‘planet-side’ clothes. First, switch the long-sleeved shirt out for a sleeve-less mandarin-style black shirt, unless the planet was cold. Black slacks and cloak stay. Apply mask and crystal necklace. Done! Now, to head down to the hangar.

 

* * *

 

 

            Both Master and Apprentice boarded the shuttle that was waiting for them. Kanan had also put on a plain black mask, only his had the Roman numeral for 1 on the forehead in his old eye color. He also had put on a necklace with his old blue lightsaber crystal on it.

            Time to confront their betrayers. Revenge will be sweet.

 

* * *

 

            The shuttle was hovering above the firefight between the Stormtroopers and the rebels. Its hatch was open, allowing the two Sith inside to view the battle. They felt a dark sense of glee at how much the rebels struggled now that they were gone. It served them right.

            _Master, shall we go… **introduce**_ _ourselves?_

_Good idea, my apprentice._

            The two Sith walked out of the shuttle, calm as they fell to the ground, landing on their feet with ease. The rebels paused in confusion. Who were they? The confusion was quickly forgotten when the two Sith came running at speeds they’d only seen from Force users, labeling them as EXTREMELY DANGEROUS.

            Ezra charged headfirst into the position held by Sabine and Zeb. Sabine tried to shoot him, but he dodged all the shots. Zeb attempted to hit him with his Bo-staff, but Ezra easily threw him back with the Force. Sabine tried to throw one of her ‘miracles’, but Ezra Force Pushed it back at her, forcing her to move so as to not get hit. Zeb, feeling lucky, had attacked while he was distracted by Sabine, managing to knock off his mask.

            The face that turned to stare angrily at him caused him to freeze. It was Ezra, but his eyes were Sith yellow. The hatred contained in his eyes was disturbing.

            “You shouldn’t have done that.”

            “E-Ezra… You…”

            “Have become what I used to fight against. Whose fault do you think that is, hmm? Who was it that handed me over to the Inquisitor? Well, it’s time for my Master and I to get our revenge. And it will be **_sweet_**.”

            “No, no, please Ezra, it wasn’t us. We were controlled!”

            “Ha! Like I’d believe anything you say, _rebel scum_.”

            _Ezra, stop playing and bring them to me._

“As you wish, Master.”

            Ezra lifted both of his opponents into the air and began carrying them to where Kanan had Hera pinned down. Every few seconds he had to dodge a ‘miracle’ or a swipe of a bo-staff, but it was a lot easier than trying to lead them there.

            Hera heard her crew yelling, screaming, and generally kicking up a fuss, so she had to take a glance, one quick glance, to make sure they were ok. She dropped her blaster out of shock at seeing a Sith-eyed Ezra Force Carrying her crew through the air towards her. His face seemed so cold, dispassionate, _emotionless_. She paid for her distraction, her opponent quickly Force Pushing her into a nearby wall, holding her against it.

            “You see him, don’t you? He fell to darkness because of what you and your crew did to him. The Padawan fell from grace because of that betrayal. He trusted you. He’ll never be the same again, because his old self is dead. And he is now my Apprentice, skilled in the ways of the Dark Side. He would be a Sith Lord if it wasn’t for the fact that your betrayal left him too unstable to be alone. There are two less light side users due to your actions. What do you have to say for yourself?”

            Hera glared at the Sith. How dare he?!? He demanded her to explain her actions _when they weren’t even her fault!_ The Sith that the Inquisitor had brought in had done something, and then the crew couldn’t stop themselves! She was too caught up in her anger to really think about what the Sith was saying, that he knew of Kanan’s fate.

            “I’m not going to dignify that question with a proper answer! It was your kind that made us do it against our will! IT’S YOUR FAULT!”

            The masked man let out a low, dark chuckle before replying, “Oh yes, it’s my fault… All my fault…”

            Ezra arrived and pinned the two he was carrying right next to Hera. He knew that they had heard the entire conversation between his Master and Hera. Judging by his Master’s behavior, the last vestiges of the charade were about to end. The traitors were about to know the true extent of their actions. Then they would have their revenge! He felt his lips twist into a grin befitting his broken and twisted mind.

            “Let me show you how much fault I have in the fall of Jedi Master Jarrus and Padawan Bridger.”

            He slowly took off his mask, enjoying watching the expressions of the three pinned down as they switched from anger to confusion to horror. He took a moment to savor the moment of cliché villain identity revealing before carrying on with his show.

            “Oh yes, you employ such a classic move done by the attackers: blame the victim or victims. YOUR actions had _NOTHING_ to do with us becoming SITH, oh no, _IT COULDN’T POSSIBLY BE THAT!_ You were _innocent_ , you did _nothing_ , we’re just _overreacting_ , it was a _misunderstanding_ , BULLSHIT! THAT’S ALL COMPLETE BULLSHIT!  YOU PEOPLE hurt US in a way that will NEVER heal, DESTROYING what we were, so our new selves are going to destroy _you._ You see the crystals in our necklaces? They represent who we were, as they are our old Kyber crystals, and will be destroyed once our revenge is complete, to signify that our old selves are completely gone. All because of what _you three did_. Now reap your ‘reward’,”

            _Ezra, start with Zeb. He played one of the biggest parts in our betrayal._

_As you wish, Master!_

            Ezra activated his lightsaber and began advancing towards Zeb, a demented grin spread wide across his face. His eyes were wide, gleaming with his insanity as he stared down at the Lasat, who’s struggling to try and escape from his imminent demise had caused him to slide down the wall. The red blade rose in the air, held high above the head of its wielder, before it was brought down in one swift slash, cutting off the terrified and disbelieving yell Zeb had let out.

            For a moment Sabine was too stunned to let out a scream, but when those cruel yellow eyes met hers, her scream pierced the air at eardrum-rupturing decibels. Ezra actually flinched before putting his free hand to one of his ears, brining it away to find blood on the glove. Needless to say, he was not happy. He lifted her up into the air, the force on her body coming close to crushing, before throwing her at a portion of a nearby wall that had broken away to reveal the support rods that were still jutting out.

            Hera let out a horrified scream as a disgusting wet crunch filled the air, followed by some distressed gurgles before silence fell. Kanan turned an annoyed expression on to his apprentice, who gave him a sheepish smile.

            _You weren’t supposed to kill her yet._

_Sorry Master, but her scream ruptured my left eardrum. It hurt, my blood was shed, and we hated her anyway._

_Fine, but I get to kill Hera._

_As you wish Master._

            Kanan turned to pin the terrified Hera with his cold yellow eyes. Her terror tasted positively _delicious_. This was what it was to be Sith. To be unrestricted by traditions and councils. To be able to have possessions and relationships. And the power is intoxicating. All of it together was exhilarating.

            “Well, you’re all alone now. How does it feel, being alone with a mad man standing over you? I know that feeling, Ezra knows _that feeling_ , because of what you did. However, unlike us, you don’t have a way out. I’m going to kill you, just like Ezra did your little Rebel friends.”

            Kanan lifted his lightsaber up so that the tip faced about where her heart would be. Ezra smiled gleefully behind him, watching eagerly for the grand finale. Their revenge would be complete. Victory was assured!

            “Goodbye, traitor.”

            The red blade went straight through her heart and the wall behind it. Hera silently screamed out her agony before the life finally bled from her eyes. It was quick, quicker than Sabine’s death, as she had been wiggling about trying to pull herself off the rods before she finally fell limp. Kanan turned off his lightsaber and looked over at Ezra.

            _Now, shall we go have a medic check out your ear?_

_Yes, that sounds lovely._

Kanan signaled the ship they had arrived on to land as he and his apprentice approached its landing zone. They had ended the people who had caused their fall from grace. Their victory was sweet. It was empowering. It was… empty. But that’s ok, their hearts were empty anyway. When you have everything you could want, what’s it matter if you lost sight of everything you stood for?


End file.
